


Overcoming Shyness at the Splatfest!

by nicestories



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, With A Twist, dubcon, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: A shy inkling seeks help loosening up and having fun at the Splatfest concert. Mission accomplished!surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life





	Overcoming Shyness at the Splatfest!

The Main Character, An Inkling Girl, shall often be referred to as "Our Heroine" throughout this story, for she is our heroine indeed, and because why bother thinking up a name? Imagine a character of yours in her stead, perhaps, if it pleases you.

 

The loud, pounding music, the press of bodies dancing and jumping, the lights, the songs, The Splatfest! The living and beating heart of Inkopolis! Sadly, not every inkling manages to get on the right wavelength to enjoy themselves at such an event. For some, this is fine, they find other pursuits to occupy themselves with. For others, it is a source of anxiety and a feeling of missing out. This is the story of an inkling of the latter category, and her effort to fit in. She'll soon be fitting in alright, and be having things fit into her, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

She'd cast her vote, get her splatfest tee, take part in a few battles, but then... be stuck standing around uneasily at the rear of the crowd, while Off The Hook pumped up the audience. She watched the huge smiles and happy eyes of other inklings as they jumped, danced and waved their flags, admire the enthusiastic little jellyfish leaping and waving light sticks. She longed to be more like them, but every time she tried it just felt awkward, and she had to leave promptly. Sometimes she'd bump into someone, or trip and fall, or knock someone's glo-stick out of their hands when trying to dance. She knew that she should just laugh that sort of thing off as a minor accident, but every time she felt mortified and imagined the entire crowd casting judgemental eyes onto her.

She hung her head low and turned to head home. "I wish I wasn't so darn shy..." she lamented to herself.

"If it's help loosening up you need, I can offer just the thing." a voice called out. She turned to look.

A tall and mysterious looking sea urchin leaned against a wall in a dark alleyway. Not even looking at her, he held up a little plastic bottle.

"Party pills, squiddo. One of these and you'll be dancing all night long. Just remember to keep hydrated."

Naturally, she was suspicious, despite how a little part deep inside her wanted to snatch the pill bottle from the urchin's hands.

"How do I know they're safe?" She asked.

The sea urchin shook the pill bottle then, producing a rattling sound, popped it open, and swallowed one of the pills himself. His body shivered and he gave the inkling a strange smile. "Safe enough for me, safe enough for you. Just one super sea snail."

A super sea snail? She had one she'd been saving in case she wanted to make changes to her gear, but...

She looked back at the cheering, leaping, joyful crowd of inklings gathered near the stage where Off The Hook was performing, and felt a desperate longing.

"Deal." she said, handing off the sea snail.

The sea urchin smiled. "Open wide, squid kid." he said, as he flicked a little pink pill from the bottle at her.

She opened her mouth and it sailed in perfectly, swallowing it down.

"Now when you feel it start to kick in, get out there and dance!" the sea urchin said, casually walking away.

===

She didn't know what kinds of sensations to look out for that meant the pill was "kicking in", so she just waited a short while before trying to rejoin the splatfest celebrations.

She steeled herself, her confidence bolstered by knowledge that she had chemical help, and danced.

It was wonderful! Even if she did bump into someone, she just laughed it off, and the other inklings did the same. The music seemed to infuse her body, the lights dazzled her eyes in the night, the joyful cheers of other inklings about her fueled her.

She felt as if she were swimming in an ocean of joy and passion. Never before had she felt this in-tune with her fellow inklings, she felt as if she truly belonged out here partying!

Other inklings took note of her energetic nature, and gathered around her, dancing and cheering. Everyone seemed to be feeding off of everyone else's energy. She blew kisses to Pearl and Marina onstage. She had finally succeeded, she was finally neck deep in splatfest partying and loving it. She felt the eyes of others on her and knew they weren't judgemental, angry eyes, but the joyful eyes of her fellow celebrants.

A rising warmth built up inside her. She panted and moaned to herself as she danced. The inside of her shorts had become soaked with her own pussy juice. Was it running out and down her legs? Were other inklings noticing? She didn't care. She was getting so horny out in public and she no longer cared! No, she did care, she did care and she was happy about it! She'd never felt so free! She hoped that other inklings DID notice! She began to want to share this newfound freedom and joy with others.

Accidental bumps while dancing turned into other dancers intentionally brushing against her, touching her, grinding on her. She was flattered, she was pumped up, she loved being the center of attention. Every touch was electrifying, a daring new sensation. She wanted more! She clasped hands with her new dancing partners, leapt and jumped with them, hugged and kissed them. They kissed back, hard and insistent, slipping tongues into her mouth. She accepted the invasion gleefully. They grabbed her little tits or rubbed her crotch and she found she could only giggle and grind against the touch.

 _This drug is amazing. It all feels so good, I don't have to care anymore. Everything seems so simple when I just go along with things. I barely have to think anymore. Living feels so good now. I wish i could feel this good forever. I'm having so much fun!_ She thought to herself.

She let herself be guided to an alley adjacent to the main splatfest grounds. She was so happy to have made so many new friends, and they were so happy to have met her!

Many hands lifted off her splatfest tee and undershirt, baring her little tits to the warm night air, and peeled off her tight shorts, revealing her glistening, dripping little cunt. _They're so enthralled by my good looks! I'm so lucky to be so beautiful, aren't I? To think that I used to be nervous about dancing, or dating, when everything is actually so simple! It feels so good! It feels good to be touched. It feels good to be wanted. It feels good to be desired. It feels good to be lusted after. It feels good to give in to-_ her mind raced with wild new thoughts.

The gathered revelers in the alleyway almost couldn't believe their luck at finding someone so willing to be the object of their sexual curiosity and pent up lusts. It took them a moment to gather up their courage and begin taking advantage of the situation, but only a moment.

These inklings had been dancing or battling all night. God, they were so sweaty, so smelly, so musky, and they smelled so good to her. As inklings all around her began pulling their shorts off, our heroine drooled from both ends at the prospect of what was coming.

In a dirty alleyway, on an improvised bed made out of cardboard and discarded splatfest tees, our formerly shy inkling heroine truly became the life of the party. Off The Hook's distant performance provided a rhythm and beat to the proceedings that each participant's bodies subconsciously adhered to, the music and their urges intertwining into something powerful.

Inkling girls took turns squatting over her mouth, humping her face as she sucked on their clits and lapped at their cunts. Inkling boys eagerly lined up to fill her pussy and asshole with colorful inky cum. Some of them used condoms and others didn't and she didn't care either way. Her hands fumbled with cocks or fingered pussies as onlookers drew close and pulled down their shorts to receive attention. 

_So many of the boys are cumming in me so quick! They must be overwhelmed by how hot I am, how flattering! Best of all, it doesn't matter if they cum quick or not, because there's more and more waiting to take their place! Hee hee, it's so simple, why have I never thought of it before? The easiest solution to having a boyfriend who cums too quick is to just get more boyfriends, and girlfriends, and more, more, more-_ Our heroine's thoughts continued to grow more and more perverted and insatiable.

Pleasure built as our heroine shared her body with the crowd, and the crowd shared theirs with her. An orgasm ripped through her, so powerful it was almost painful, making her convulse and whimper. Surely the first of many, it only whetted her appetite for more. She hungered for more attention and more pleasure. She wanted to fuck all night long, she wanted to fuck forever. She imagined love and adoration entering her body with every thrust, rub and squirt from her admirers. _They love me so much, I can feel them giving me their love, I need more love!_ her thoughts insisted.

"Ah, sorry, I think I peed a little..." an embarrassed inkling girl said, after convulsing in orgasm and squirting into our heroine's mouth.

"No problem!" our heroine cried. "Fill me up with whatever you got...! I feel your love in every drop!"

The situation only got messier. Some of the inklings laughed at her invitation and rewarded her with colorful showers as she tried to catch the streams in her mouth. They would soon yelp in surprise as she gave up on trying to catch it and just clamped on, sucking piss straight from the source.

Jellyfish had followed the ruckus in from the main square and were now taking turns plowing her cunt and filling it with weird jellyfish gel cum. How their little tendrils tingled and tickled! It sure is lucky that civilized modern jellyfish don't have painful poison stinging tendrils. Inklings who were ready for seconds were happy to content themselves with using our heroine's mouth and throat.

"More, more! Kiss me deep with your di-ulp!" she would say as her craw was plugged with another cock.

As the night wore on, more and stranger sea creature citizens happened upon the scene. Bulky crustaceans, spindly sea urchins, our heroine accepted all comers. The crowd manhandled her as roughly as they wanted and she never shied away. Her hair tentacles were wrapped around dicks and used as cocksleeves. Her throat bulged as fat cocks thudded deep into her to relieve their loads. Her ass and cunt stretched obscenely as thick fingers and thicker dicks used her like a cheap toy. Her belly stretched and looked bloated, even pregnant with the roiling combination of piss and cum being shot into her. These proceedings paused occasionally as more orgasms shuddered through our heroine's body, sometimes making her squeal and cry out in blissful, animalistic joy as her body twitched and spasmed beneath the power of the pleasure flooding and drowning her brain.

"God... my tummy... so full of... full of your love! I can feel it!" she raved deliriously in the few moments her mouth wasn't occupied.

All along, giggling inklings watched this obscene display, recording this inkling getting spitroasted on dicks, marinated in piss and glazed with jizz with their ever-present phones, daring each other to upload the footage for public viewing. Our heroine only smiled for the cameras and gave V-for-victory signs when she noticed, prompting a mix of laughter and appreciative cheers from onlookers.

 "Well well! Your little purchase having the desired effect, squiddo?" A familiar voice called out, the drug dealing sea urchin sauntering down the alleyway.

"Mmmf-" Our heroine took a moment to remove a throbbing cock from her throat with a pop "-myeah! Yes! More! Gimme more!" she practically begged, regarding the sea urchin with hungry eyes.

=== SPECIAL FEATURE ===

for REGULAR ENDING, keep reading from the REGULAR ENDING section

for TWIST ENDING, scroll down to TWIST ENDING section

=== REGULAR ENDING ===

"I figured as much, open wiiide!" the sea urchin said, popping a pill into the inkling's mouth. "Now, be sure to have something to drink to help you swallow it, sweetie." he concluded.

The inkling was already fumbling with his pants, loosing his dick and pumping it with her hands, aiming it straight for her mouth with the pill waiting in it. Her little mouth sucked on his cock tip. _Tonight has been so great,_ she thought, _this has been the best night of my life. I'm going to make every night and day be as good as this one from now on. I'm never going to be shy and nervous again. I love fucking. I love my body and I love sharing my body, I love being used, I love being used like a fucking toy!_

The cock throbbed in her hands, she moaned in anticipation, jerking it faster and harder to milk as much spunk out of it as she could. It unloaded its hot, delicious gift into her eagerly sucking mouth as the urchin caressed her head, groaning his own pleasure. She swished the delicious cum around in her mouth and opened wide, showing the gathered crowd the pill floating in the puddle of murky white goo, then closed her mouth and gulped it down. She knew her fate was sealed now, and she was so happy.

=== TWIST ENDING ===

"Don't swallow it right away, sweetie, instead, I want you to bite down on it." the sea urchin said, popping a pill into the inkling's mouth.

She obeyed, chomping on the pill with her weird squid beak teeth.

To her shock, she was greeted with a rush of sweetness. Sugar. The pill was filled with sugar. She had been sold useless sugar pills.

Her eyes went wide. Her thoughts suddenly cleared. Emotions battled within her. Should she be outraged at having been cheated? Should she demand a refund? But the pills had had her desired effect, placebo or not. Was all the ecstatic pleasure she had felt earlier now void? No...

The sea urchin watched her face with amusement. Oblivious to the situation, a jellyfish waddled up and started plowing the inkling's ass. She shut her eyes tight, trying to process what had happened, what had been done to her, what she had done to herself.

She opened her eyes and scowled at the urchin. "Buddy, you're lucky you helped me discover how much I love being a slut or I'd be really pissed at you, but I'm gonna have to demand that super sea snail back." she said.

"Hah. It doesn't matter what was in the pills, squid, they got the job done, didn't they? So you got your money's worth!" The urchin countered.

Without another word, the inkling grabbed the urchin's crotch and unzipped his pants, loosing his cock.

"Oh!" he said. "Going to earn it back, are you? After everyone else had a free- oh!" the inkling had taken his dick into her mouth and shoved her head forward, spearing his cock down her tight throat. She moved back and forth, facefucking herself onto him. The urchin gave in with a moan, grabbing her head and thrusting into her in return.

While the urchin was occupied, our heroine, hands free because her throat was being used, searched through his pockets, snatching whatever sea snails and cash she could grab and sliding them under the heap of ruined splatfest tees she was kneeling on.

With a grunt and a laugh the sea urchin came, shooting cum straight down the inkling's spasming throat.

"Nice try, cutie, but I'm not gonna pay for what everyone else got for free. See ya!" He chuckled, zipping up and withdrawing from the scene.

Our heroine smirked as she watched him go.

===

EPILOGUE - some time later

===

A fresh-faced octoling, newly arrived in inkopolis, surveys their surroundings with wonder. This is their first splatfest and they're feeling nervous, unsure of how to join in. The crowd parts, a strangely dressed inkling is drawing attention. She's dressed in a tight t-shirt with the letters S P L U T on it (what does that mean?), her perky nipples standing to attention beneath it. A brisk breeze causes her short skirt to flutter, making it evident she's going commando for easy access. The inkling and octoling lock gazes. The inkling approaches the newcomer.

"Feeling left out? I'll show you how to have a real good time at splatfests. Just follow my lead." she says to the puzzled octoling.

The inkling leans in for a forceful, insistent kiss. The octoling doesn't resist. The inkling's tongue invades their mouth, and leaves something behind, a pill.

"Step one, when someone puts something in your mouth, you swallow." The inkling instructs with a wink and a naughty smile.

The octoling swallows the pill.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember folks, what seems fun in stories isn't always good for you irl! Don't accept pills from sea urchins or fuck jellyfish and etc. Play it safe out there!
> 
> surgeon generals warning: stupid fanfics on the internet are not a guide to a morally correct, healthy or happy friendship, relationship, or life. dont smoke problematic text if you cant handle it. treat real people correctly and respectfully in real life


End file.
